The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Poco Sunset’. Kniphofia is in the family Xanthorrhoeaceae. ‘Poco Sunset’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce short, compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia ‘K58-3’, as the seed parent and ‘K64-1’, as the pollen parent. The new cultivar, ‘Poco Sunset’ was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘K58-3’, the seed parent, the new cultivar is more free-flowering and has bicolor red orange and coral flowers rather than red. Compared to Kniphofia ‘K64-1’, the pollen parent, the new cultivar is earlier blooming and more free-flowering. Compared to Kniphofia ‘Ember Glow’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,000, the new cultivar is shorter with shorter leaves in a denser habit. The flowers of the new cultivar are bicolor red orange and coral rather than orange and yellow.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Fire Glow’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,894, the new cultivar has shorter leaves and inflorescences and has flowers that are red orange and coral rather than red and yellow.